All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You
by hubluhbluhbluhbleh
Summary: There seems to be a hint of intimacy that Wanda never thought would be possible to feel with a guy she picked up off the side of the road, but he looks at her with his darkened blue eyes, and Wanda notices her breath hitch. ADULT CONTENT! RIDICULOUSNESS!


**Author's Note: Based off the song _All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You_ by Heart. I recommend y'all go watch that music video because this story is inspired by the video. I hope y'all enjoy my first Winterwitch story!**

 **Warnings: Cheesy Adult Content?, Unrealistic Events, Very OOC, Surprise Ending? (depending on whether or not you know this song and music video), and References to the 80s**

* * *

Wanda Maximoff jogs to her car in the pouring rain. She visited two of her friends, Steve and Natasha, in their new home today, but she stayed a little bit too long. It's after midnight, and it's starting to storm. Once she gets in her car, she quickly closes the door and searches for her car keys in the many pockets of her coat. When she finally finds them she puts the key belonging to her car in the ignition, turning the key until she could hear the rumble of the engine. A streak of lightening flashes across the night sky causing Wanda to shiver and slowly take off on her journey back to her house. She figures some music will calm her nerves, so she reaches for the nearest cassette tape and puts it in the radio.

She sings along softly as the rain continues to pour. Her speed has slowed down a significant amount since leaving Steve and Natasha's house thirty minutes ago. She knows she will regret this when she has to wake up early. But she enjoyed her time at her friends' house. It was a very exciting time for them. Not only do they have a new house, but Natasha is expecting a child. Wanda is excited for her friends, but she can't help but feel a little envious of them as well. She really wants what they have, but she can't find no one that wants the same thing. A baby. A family.

Okay. It's been an hour, and the rain hasn't let up. She can't help but think the storm is following her home. She grips the steering wheel tighter and tries to see the road a little better. It's difficult to do with the heavy rain. She has her fog lights on, but that doesn't even help. Although, she swears she just saw a man standing on the side of the road holding his thumb out for someone to pick him up.

So her mother has always told her to never pick up a hitchhiker on the side of the road because she could wind up dead, and that runs through Wanda's mind, but she doesn't stop her foot from slowly hitting the break and putting her car into reverse. She rolls her window down when she reaches the man. He's standing in the pouring rain without an umbrella or a coat on. On one hand this is almost a scary movie, but on the other hand, she can't leave him out here in the rain.

"Hey! You want a ride?" Wanda asks.

The man's smile is the first thing Wanda notices. It's beautiful. Almost blinding. He nods and opens the passenger side door, stepping inside. He shivers and closes the door before rolling the window back up.

"Thank you, so much! I thought I'd be out here forever," He says.

"Well you kinda picked the worst night to hitchhike," Wanda says.

The man laughs. "Yeah. I guess you're right, but you picked me up, so it's not completely the worst night."

Wanda glances at him with a smile on her face. She can't tell much about his appearance due to the lack of light, but when a flash of lightening brightens his face, she doesn't hesitate to glance over at him. She's only pretty much gathered that he has dark hair, which he has slicked back out of his face due to the rain. She notices a dimple in his chin when the next flash of lightening strikes.

"You scared of storms too?" He asks and looks at her.

"Uh... yea. I always have been," She responds. Why is she getting flustered? Is she even getting flustered or is it her nerves? And is she even scared of the storm or is she scared that he will kill her?

"What brings you out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," She responds. She hears him let out a breath of air. He chuckles, but she answers his question first, "I was visiting a few of my friends a few miles back, and I stayed too long. It's gonna take me forever to get back home, especially if this storm doesn't let up."

"I don't think this storm will let up for a while," He says.

Another flash of lightening flashes, and Wanda glances at him again to see that he is looking back at her. She smiles a little bit before paying her attention back to the road. He's very handsome indeed.

They spend the next forty-five minutes getting to know each other a little bit. She learns that he lives not too far from where she lives, which sends Wanda a red flag, but she wants to believe this guy won't brutally murder her because he seems perfect. It, surprisingly, took her a long time to finally learn his name. James. She repeats the name in her head many times during their moments of silence. He learned her name too, and he learned that she has great taste in music. She allows him to change the cassette tape from Wham! to Alice Cooper.

"I don't know many women who listen to Alice Cooper," James comments.

Wanda giggles. "You must not know a lot of women then."

"Oh you'd be wrong about that," James mumbles.

"Uh oh! I'm learning a little too much about you than I wanted to, James," Wanda says earning a laugh from him. He isn't as harmful as Wanda originally thought, which is a relief.

Wanda sighs and pulls the car over and puts it in park.

"Whoa. If you're kicking me out over the comment about women, then I was just kidding," James says. Wanda laughs an shakes her head.

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not gonna kick you out in the middle of this storm. I just pulled over because I'm very tired, and I've been driving for two hours. I'm ready to go to bed," Wanda says.

"You want to sleep in your car tonight?" James asks.

Wanda shakes her head. "I guess not. I'll drive to the next exit. There's a hotel there we can stay in 'til morning."

James nods, and Wanda begins to drive again until she reaches the next exit. When she reaches the hotel, she parks the car, and her and James make a run for the front door. James beats her there but waits for her and holds the door open for her. She quietly thanks him and walks up to the front desk. James steps close behind her. She can feel his chest brush her damp hair because he was so close.

"How can I help you?" The clerk asks.

"Room for two please?" Wanda asks.

The clerk turns around and looks for a room key. Wanda turns her head to glance at James who is looking around the hotel lobby. Now that they were in better light she could see how handsome he really was. And boy was he handsome. His eyes reminded her of a beautiful summer sky. He is tall. He is broad. He looks perfect. Wanda is so distracted by him that she almost doesn't hear the clerk turn around and tell her that they only had one room left. Wanda shrugs and grabs her wallet to pay for one night before they are led to their room.

The clerk hands Wanda the room key before stepping out and giving the two of them their privacy. The room is nice. It has one bed with cream colored sheets. The walls are painted a maroon color. It's kinda romantic if Wanda did say so herself. Wanda sits on one side of the bed and takes her shoes and socks off before she remembers that James is in the room with her. She turns around and watches as he slips his wet t-shirt over his head. Wanda can feel her heart beat a little faster as he tosses the shirt across the room in the floor. _Oh he is so good-looking._

Wanda turns back around and takes her coat off. She lays it down beside her shoes and stands up. She walks passed James to go to the bathroom to see if there are any towels he can use to dry off a little bit. She looks at herself in the mirror.

"Get a hold of yourself, Wanda. He's a stranger. A very hot stranger. A stranger who is taking his clothes off right in front of you... Snap out of it! This is weird, and you will be shamed for trying anything. He will think you are crazy," Wanda whispers to herself.

She shakes her head and grabs a towel off the rack next to the shower. She walks back into the room to see James standing there in his underwear. Wanda tries to look in his eyes as she hands him the towel out of the bathroom.

"Thanks, doll," He tells her.

And everything she just told herself in the bathroom goes away.

"I hope you don't mind. I sleep in my underwear," James says.

"I don't mind. I sleep in my underwear too," Wanda responds.

"You do? Well I guess that's another thing we have in common."

Wanda is such a liar. She's never slept in _just_ her underwear. She's like an animal who's in heat, and James is the male who she feels like seducing right now. She unbuttons her pants and slowly slides them off her legs. She catches James staring at her, and she can't help but grin. Boys are so easy.

"Want some help?" James asks.

Wanda didn't know the mood could escalate any faster, but she wants him. She wants him bad. James walks over to her and rests his hands on her hips. He grabs the hem of her shirt and slowly rises material, making sure to feel the soft skin of her abdomen before tossing the shirt aside.

She can't wait to see if makes another move. She grabs his face and pulls him into a deep kiss. He doesn't hesitate before he's kissing her too. Their lips move together in perfect harmony, and Wanda feels as if she is floating on a cloud. She runs her fingers in his damp hair. His hands brush passed her hips down to her thighs where he grabs a hold of them and lift her off the ground. Wanda moans when his tongue pushes its way past her lips to tangle with her tongue.

He lays her down on the bed and starts scattering kisses around her jaw and neck. His lips barely brush her ear when he asks, "Are you sure you want this?"

Wanda could melt right there in his arms. She nods and says, "All I wanna do is make love to you, James."

James' teeth bit down on the lobe of Wanda's ear, earning a moan. She's never made out like this. James is caressing and kissing and licking her in all the right places, and they are still in their underwear.

Wanda moans when James kisses her chest. He sits up and leans against the headboard with Wanda now in his lap. He wraps his arms around her petite figure and kisses her breasts as he undoes her bra and tosses that across the room. He takes one perky nipple in his mouth and Wanda can't contain her excitement. She moans and plants a few kisses to his forehead. He teases the other nipple with his thumb and forefinger, giving Wanda a sensation she has never felt before.

Wanda pulls him away from her breasts to slowly kiss his lips again. She takes this opportunity rub her hands across each muscle in his back, in his arms, in his abdomen. He is in exceptionally good shape, and Wanda can't ignore this.

There seems to be a hint of intimacy that Wanda never thought would be possible to feel with a guy she picked up off the side of the road, but he looks at her with his darkened blue eyes, and Wanda notices her breath hitch.

"You are incredibly beautiful," He tells her.

She kisses him again, but this time she starts her way down his body. Admiring his physique on the way to the place where she eager to be most. She takes the band of his underwear and pulls the material down his legs. He can't contain his moans when she grabs him and starts pumping her hand up and down. She kisses the tip, and his hands grab at her hair. She takes him in her mouth and gently bobs her head up and down, pumping the rest with her hand. She loves the way his moans fill the room. It sounds like music to her ears. Something about making a beautiful man groan and moan and whimper like this gets her excited for what else he can do to her.

He lifts her head off of him and captures her lips again. She smiles in the kiss and lets him lay her back down. He takes his hand and rubs her through her panties.

"James," She moans and kisses his cheek. He slowly takes her panties off, feeling the smooth skin of her legs. His kisses begin at her thighs. He gently massages her as he kisses the inside of her thigh. She anticipating his kiss where she really needs him the most, but he's teasing her, and she can't bare the watch him do that. She closes her eyes, and he gets a little closer. A little more closer. _Oh._ She finally feels what his lips can do, and she can't stop herself from running her hands through his beautiful hair. He flicks his tongue on her and chuckles against her when she pushes him closer to her. He looks up and is enamored by the beautiful woman biting her lip, trying to hold back her wonderful moans of pleasure. His thumb rubs her as he continues to please this woman. How lucky is he?

"James," She moans again. He licks her a few more times and moves to where he is face to face with her again. He takes himself in his hand and pumps a few times before teasing her entrance with the head of his cock. He intertwines his fingers with hers as he pushes himself inside her, taking in her moans. He starts a slow rhythm with his hips, and she seems to be enjoying this feeling.

And she is really really enjoying this feeling. If somebody were to tell her a few months ago that she would be making love with a man she picked up off the side of the road in a storm, then she would laugh in their face, but something about this man enamored her to this point. She doesn't know if it is his dashingly good looks or how they have so much in common or his charm. She doesn't know, but she doesn't care right now. She is doing this, and she is enjoying this.

He moans her name when she raises her hips up to meet his, and he jerks his hips against her again, earning another sweet moan. Wanda scratches her nails against his back, and she feels impatient because he's going so slow, but she also doesn't want him to speed up. She could do this all night.

James starts kissing her neck to bury his moans when she squeezes his hand ever so slightly at every thrust of his hips. He can't help himself when he starts to speed up because she's staring to buck her hips to graze his, and it's driving him nuts. He looks at her and smiles at her, which makes her heart melt. Who is this man?

"Oh! James!" She about screams, when he thrust in that one spot. He drives his hips against her, hitting that spot over and over, and her moans get louder and louder. He can't contain his groans anymore because he can feel himself getting closer to his climax too. She wraps her legs around him and allows him to go even deeper inside her, and she knows she can't contain herself any longer. James whimpers and lays his head down on her shoulder.

She's screaming his name, and her orgasm hits her in the best way this it has ever hit her before. He comes right after her and thrusts a few time. She gently kisses his lips as he slows his thrusts down and pulls out of her.

"That was amazing," She tells him.

"Definitely amazing," He agrees. He lays on his back and stares at the ceiling. She watches him before she notices his eyes get heavy. Before she knows it, he is asleep.

She has to get out of there.

* * *

James wakes up the next morning. He remembers what happened last night and turns his head to see the woman he had made love to last night was gone. He stretches and furrows his eyebrows at the note sitting on the table next to his side of the bed.

 _I am the flower.  
_ _You are the sea.  
_ _We walked in the garden.  
_ _We planted a tree.  
_ _Don't try to find me. Please! Don't you dare.  
_ _Just live in my memory.  
_ _You'll always be there._

 _Wanda_

He scratches his head but decides to honor her wish. He should've figured this would be a one night thing.

* * *

James is staring at the clock, waiting for closing time. Nobody is going to be around in a storm like this, so he wondered why he was still at work. All he could hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall and the pitter-patter of rain hitting the roof. He's about to throw in the towel and close early, but, like always, somebody walks in. He turns his head towards the woman and small child, no older than two, who both have hoods to rain coats covering their face. She smiles as she takes the hoodie off her toddler. That smile looks familiar.

She takes the hood off her head and makes eye contact with him. The smile from her face is now gone.

"James?"

"Wanda."

It's been two years since that night in the hotel, and he still has a hard time forgetting it. How could he forget the woman?

He looks at the tired little boy with dark hair and blue eyes. Just like him.

"Who's this little guy?" James asks.

"James? This is my son, Pete," Wanda responds.

"Your son?" James swallows hard. "That's great, Wanda."

"James?"

"Huh?"

"You know, don't you?"

James didn't say anything. Of course he knows! This kid is his son too! What nerve did she have?

"Please. James. You have to understand. I'm in love with another man. And what he couldn't give, was the one little thing you can," She says.

"So you used me?" James asks.

Wanda whispers with her sleeping baby boy in her arms, "Absolutely not! I didn't intend to get pregnant by a stranger that I picked up off the side of the road. It just happened...But I don't regret what I did. I never have and I never will. James you have to understand."

"Wanda. I don't know what to say. I believe you, but I'm in shock," James sighs. She can tell he is shocked. His hands are shaking, and he hasn't taken an eye off the child. "Are you happy?"

"Very happy."

"Does this other man think he's the father?" James asks.

"No. I had Pete before I met this man," Wanda replies. "Do you want to hold him?"

James looks from the toddler to her and back to the toddler. He nods, and Wanda gently places the baby in his father's arms. James can't take his eyes off him. All of this because of a storm. All of this because of hitchhiking. James never thought he would have a child. He never thought he could be a good father. But when Wanda walked into his life again with a little boy that looks just like him. He didn't second guess. He has to be in his son's life.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this! Sorry for the ending! I know y'all will hate me, and y'all don't even know me yet. But oh well! If you haven't heard the song _All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You_ by Heart or watched the music video, then I highly recommend it. The note Wanda leaves for James is the same as in the song. It's just a really good song.**

 **I'm not sure how often I'll write Winterwitch. It depends, really. I'm not a consistent updater, and I know how annoying that can be, but we'll see. Love y'all!**


End file.
